Una Mala, Pésima Noche para Signum
by Jossif-kun
Summary: Una noche cualquiera en la vida de Signum se convierte en un desastre. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, no estoy ganando nada con esto, solo escribo por diversión._

**Nota:** Esta historia se lleva a cabo después de A's pero antes de Strikers, mientras Nanoha, Fate y sus amigas están en la preparatoria.

**Una Mala, Pésima Noche para Signum**

Era una noche tranquila y bastante hermosa en la ciudad de Uminari, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena resplandecía brillante iluminando las partes oscuras de la ciudad y Signum Wolkenritter regresaba a su hogar tras terminar su ultima misión, una vez dentro de su casa encendió las luces y se encontró con Shamal quien se encontraba sentada cerca de la puerta y se veía bastante preocupada.

-Llegas tarde- dijo lacónicamente.

-Eh, si, tú sabes, tuvimos que llenar los reportes de la misión, hacer el papeleo para dejar la nave...

Shamal se acerco al rostro de la guardiana pelirroja y comenzó a olfatear, luego de unos segundos se le frunció el ceño.

-Signum- la aludida se puso bastante nerviosa, era más que seguro que notara el olor a alcohol que tenia su aliento. Ahora maldecía a ese estúpido oficial de bajo rango que la reto a un concurso de bebida, y claro ella acepto luego de que el imbécil ese insinuara que por el solo hecho de ser mujer seria la primera en caer, al final ellos fueron los que se quedaron borrachos y dormidos dentro de la nave, excepto Chrono que se retiro de manera prudente y ella misma que salio fresca como una lechuga luego de mas de 20 rondas, ante la mirada inquisitora de Shamal ella no tuvo mas remedio que decirle toda la verdad.

-Que alivio- dijo la rubia al tiempo que abrazaba a Signum- debiste haber llamado al menos- regaño con dulzura- estaba bastante preocupada- la pelirroja se sentía bastante extraña, pues al tiempo que decía eso sus manos comenzaban a ponerse bastante juguetonas mientras recorrían su cuerpo, al parecer ya estaba perdonada, Shamal entonces la empujo suavemente mientras la observaba con una sonrisa picara hasta...sacarla de la casa, una vez fuera le dio un empujón un poco mas fuerte y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Signum se encontraba muy confundida, busco sus llaves y se dio cuenta que no había nada en sus bolsillos, ni llaves, ni tarjetas, ni dinero. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a tocar.

-Signum lo siento- se escucho la voz de Shamal- pero no puedo dejarte entrar en ese estado, que ejemplo le daríamos a Hayate si llega a verte así, por favor Signum pero solo por esta noche no podrás dormir aquí.

-Al menos podrías darme algo de dinero para el hotel o...- una cobija salio por la ventana.

-Buenas noches Signum- La líder de los Wolkenritter suspiro, recogió la cobija y se dispuso a buscar un lugar en el que dormir.

Minutos más tarde llego a uno de los parques de Uminari, parecía estar desierto y las bancas parecían bastante cómodas, y lo mejor sin vagabundos a la vista, o al menos eso pensó hasta que noto un bulto en una banca, bulto que volteo a verla.

-¿Signum?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja se acerco para encontrarse con...Chrono.

-Almirante ¿que hace aquí?

-Amy me hecho de casa al sentir mi aliento alcohólico- respondió el joven Almirante- entonces vine a la casa de mama, pero- se tomo una pausa para acomodarse mejor en la banca- ella dijo algo acerca del ejemplo que debía ser para Fate, me saco las llaves y la billetera, y luego me arrojo esta cobija por la ventana- Signum tenia una extraña sensación de deja vu al escuchar esa historia, tal vez no debería dejar que Shamal se juntara mucho con la Almirante Harlaown, entonces vio como Chrono observaba su propia cobija y dijo- a ti también te echaron según parece- la pelirroja se tenso, bien podía admitirlo y acomodarse a dormir en una banca cercana pero su orgullo le impedía admitir el hecho de que había sido echada de su propia casa.

-No, solo venia a dar un paseo nocturno- afirmo Signum- esto me lo dio Shamal por que creía que iba a necesitarlo- dijo refiriéndose a la cobija- la verdad se preocupa mucho por mi aunque algunas veces creo que exagera, creo que ya es bastante tarde sin embargo- miro su reloj- así que me retiro, buenas noches Almirante.

-Buenas noches- respondió el pobre de Crhono desde su banca.

Con el parque ocupado por Crhono, Signum tuvo que buscar otras opciones, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, cambio su rumbo a la residencia Takamachi.

-Takamachi- escucho Nanoha dentro de su mente, ya era bastante tarde y se encontraba durmiendo en este momento.

-Takamachi.

-¿Signum?- la futura instructora, reconoció la "voz" de la Wolkenritter.

-Takamachi, estoy aquí afuera de tu casa- la guardiana hizo una pausa antes de continuar- necesito un lugar donde dormir- Nanoha se levanto y miro por su ventana, y efectivamente Signum estaba allí afuera, dio un suspiro y le envió un mensaje telepático- entra.

Una vez dentro se dispusieron a acomodarse, Nanoha pregunto el por no dormía con su familia pero Signum respondió que no preguntara, la hija menor de la familia Takamachi decidió no insistir mas.

-Disculpa pero llegaste justo en día de limpieza- dijo Nanoha- por lo que no tengo futones secos en este momento, pero no te preocupes, puedes dormir en la cama, yo puedo dormir en el piso sin problemas.

Signum se sintió mal por la chica de cabello cobrizo, ella vino precisamente por que conocía la amabilidad de Nanoha y sabia que la alojaría sin problemas, pero el hecho de cederle así su propia cama, su honor no le permitía abusar así de la hospitalidad de una doncella (aunque esa doncella fuese una de las magas mas fuertes que llegara a conocer).

-No- dijo tajantemente Signum- yo dormiré en el piso esta es tu casa y además estoy acostumbrada a estas dificultades.

-Mmmm- para Nanoha no era correcto que su invitada (aunque se haya invitado a si misma) sufriera tales incomodidades, entonces tomo una decisión- entonces podemos dormir las dos en la cama.

-Si, supongo que si- la guerrera Belkan no puso reparos en aceptar la idea de Nanoha, desgraciadamente se arrepentiría de aquello horas después.

-Nanoha- alguien toco a la puerta despertando a Signum, quien se sorprendió al sentir el calido cuerpo de Nanoha aferrado al suyo, aunque ella tampoco se quedo quieta durante la noche pues ella también estaba bien abrazada a la jovencita, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para deshacer el abrazo o despertar a la cobriza pues la puerta fue repentinamente abierta por precisamente la madre de Nanoha- despierta o llegaras tarde a tu cita con Fate...

Una vez mas el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Uminari se veía hermoso a pesar de la contaminación visual de la ciudad, y Signum podía disfrutarlo toda la noche pues ahora no tenía más que esa banca en el parque por esa noche. Luego del incidente con Nanoha se desato el infierno en el hogar Takamachi, el grito que pego Momoko se escucho por todo el barrio, luego llegaron el padre y los hermanos de Nanoha, quienes la retuvieron el tiempo necesario hasta que llego la policía, afortunadamente en ese tiempo logro explicarles la situación pero desgraciadamente todo el estruendo atrajo a demasiada gente y el rumor de que Signum tenia una relación clandestina con Nanoha Takamachi se esparció por la ciudad (y probablemente por unas cuantas dimensiones también), luego tuvo que lidiar con los reclamos de una muy molesta Shamal, las llamadas de una triste Fate y los reclamos de su familia, sobretodo de su hermano quien se encontraba en la banca frente a ella precisamente.

.Harlaown, deja de mirarme así y duérmete- la guerrera Belkan esta vez prescindió de los rangos, estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

-¡Jamás!- exclamo Chrono- no te perdonare por haberle roto así el corazón a mi hermanita.

-Ya te explique que todo fue un malentendido, ¿y tu por que estas aquí otra vez?

-Vengo a vigilarte, quien sabe si luego trataras de aprovecharte de Fate u otra jovencita del lugar.

Signum gruño, si tan solo ese idiota no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de retar a su orgullo, o si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a su orgullo en primer lugar, nah, era mas fácil vengarse del tipo ese, a partir de mañana no olvidaría el nombre de Signum líder de los Wolkenritter.

**N/A**

Aquí estrenándome en la sección de MSLN con un oneshot que a decir verdad parecía mas gracioso en mi cabeza, pero bueno solo espero haber logrado arrancarles una sonrisa, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
